


i look in the river and see nothing but a dead body

by magdalenafemme



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry, TW Dissociation, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenafemme/pseuds/magdalenafemme
Summary: "i feel her blood on my hands/ i wash them in the river/ the river turns red"





	i look in the river and see nothing but a dead body

there used to be a girl (i was once a girl)

so eager to be the lamb

so eager to be the knife

i feel her blood on my hands

i wash them in the river

the river turns red

and i wash my body in the river

you have to die to be reborn

i know

but i've had so many lives

and so many deaths

and each version of me 

is harder to kill

(i'm running out of rivers)

and i see myself from across the shore

i am the sacrifice and

i am the blade and

i am the butcher and

i am the wound and

i am the blood-soaked earth

who is this voice that comes from my mouth

who keeps telling me to die, to kill

who's hands are these?

they're certainly not mine

i died a long time ago

after all, what is a ghost?

but a fraction of something long gone

who am i but a shard of who i used to be

- _i look in the river and see nothing but a dead body_

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to discuss my poems, follow my poetry tumblr at https://magdalenafemme.tumblr.com/


End file.
